The proposed study addresses an extremely critical area of investigation, the psychosocial treatment of Hispanic children, a heretofore neglected area of the study. The study proposes an experimental design to investigate the relative impact of individual psychodynamic child therapy (IPCT), structural family therapy (SPT) and a minimal contact control condition (MCC) on elementary school age Hispanic children and their families. The differential impact of these therapeutic strategies will be assessed for 150 Hispanic children (1) who present problems in the categories of conduct disorders and anxiety-dependency problems as measured by Achenbach's (1966) Child Behavior Profile, and (2) who came from either intact or single parent families. Outcome measures have been included to provide measures of change along dimensions which are consistent with the school of thought of each treatment condition. These ratings are derived from assessment devises typically employed in the clinical setting by practitioners of the respective theoretical schools. Objective-behavioral measurement instruments have also been included for analysis. These assessment procedures will be conducted for all subjects at the time of admission, termination, and one year follow-up. Other outstanding features of this proposed study are: (1) treatment conditions are faithful to current clinical practice; and (2) highly experienced Hispanic professionals have been identified to participate in this study.